Dans la forêt profonde d'Oz
by Anders Andrew
Summary: (SPOILER saison 9) Poursuivies par une horde de singes volants, Dorothy et Charlie se réfugient dans la forêt...


**Titre** : Dans la forêt profonde d'Oz  
**Fandom** : Supernatural (SPOILER saison 9)  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genres** : Romance et aventure  
**Personnages** : Dorothy/Charlie/Gilda  
**Nombre de mots** : 781  
**Commentaires** : Ecrit sur le thème "Polyamour" de samedi pour la semaine du femslash. Se déroule à Oz.

* * *

Poursuivies par une horde de singes volants, Charlie et Dorothy couraient à fond de train en espérant contre toute attente qu'ils se lassent. Tandis que la brune tirait sur les créatures, utilisant ses dernières balles, la rouquine s'écria :

- Par ici, la lisière de la forêt.

En effet, les singes ne pourraient les suivre sous la frondaison des arbres menaçants. Certes, les bois sombres n'étaient guère engageant, mais avaient-elles le choix ?

Elles se précipitèrent à couvert, sous les injures que leurs lançaient les macaques.

Après une course effrénée, elles s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Nous avons perdu la route de briques jaunes, grinça Dorothy entre deux inspirations haletantes.

- Nous la retrouverons. Chaque chose en son temps. Réjouissons-nous d'avoir semé les singes, s'exclama la geek.

La chasseuse n'était pas d'un caractère optimiste, mais elle devait reconnaître que sa compagne avait raison. Elles venaient tout juste d'échapper au péril, inutile de s'en faire pour ce stupide chemin. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Elle tapa dans le dos de la rousse, un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était plutôt rare et adoucissait l'air austère qu'elle semblait s'efforcer d'arborer sans cesse. Cependant, avec Charlie, le sourire lui venait plus spontanément. Cette dernière savait que cette façade lui servait à montrer qu'elle était une personne fiable, une personne sérieuse. Elle avait si longtemps été en butte au machisme des hommes de lettres et de son propre père qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'être toujours méfiante, toujours prête à montrer fièrement ce qu'elle vaut. Et c'est un aspect que Charlie aimait beaucoup chez elle. Elle avait envie de lui dire que pour sa part, elle était persuadée que Dorothy était la femme la plus forte, la plus aventureuse qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Qu'elle l'aimait déjà énormément comme ça.

- Tu nous as sauvé. Il ne me restait plus de balles.

Charlie rosit de contentement.

- Bah, je n'ai rien fait de spécial...

Soudain, un vif éclat lumineux attira son regard. Elle tourna la tête et Dorothy fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda la rouquine, qui n'était pas encore bien familière avec cet univers.

Elle vit Dorothy dégainer son couteau dentelé.

- On va vite le découvrir, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la lumière.

Celle-ci pulsait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elles approchaient. Elle reposait, tel un orbe scintillant, au milieu d'une clairière. La brune serra les dents en faisant un pas vers elle, mais Charlie la retînt.

- Attends !

Une force invisible rejeta Dorothy en arrière. La rousse voulut la retenir par le bras, et bascula à son tour. Elles tombèrent l'une sur l'autre.

- Ah, pardon, chuchota Charlie à quelques centimètres du visage de la chasseuse, ses longs cheveux rougeoyants tombant en un rideau soyeux le long de son visage.

Dorothy plongea son regard dans le sien, et l'espace d'un instant, la geek sentit ses jambes devenir du coton. Il lui aurait suffit de se pencher un petit peu pour embrasser sa compagne, cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que celle-ci apprécie. Elle, elle en avait très envie, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait...

La chasseuse mit fin à ses interrogations en la prenant par la nuque pour plaquer d'autorité ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre mais bref, car aussitôt la jeune femme se releva, l'arme à la main. Charlie se releva pour examiner ce à quoi elles avaient à faire, encore un peu troublée.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus la lumière devenait étincelante. Dorothy l'interpella, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle tendit le bras, et ses doigts disparurent dans l'intensité lumineuse qui finit de l'éblouir.

Alors une main s'empara de celle qu'elle tendait, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une silhouette reconnaissable se tenait devant-elle, scintillant de mille feu, tel un ange, sa robe en lin blanc se soulevant légèrement sous une brise printanière. Ses longs cheveux bouclés nimbaient son doux visage comme une auréole et sa vue arracha à Charlie un pincement au cœur nostalgique.

- Gilda, souffla la rouquine, stupéfaite.

La fée lui sourit affectueusement, tandis que son halo s'atténuait. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Charlie, détaillant avec curiosité sa tenue colorée et excentrique, très différente de celle qu'elle portait lors de leur première entrevue.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié, constata-t-elle.

- Comment j'aurais pu !, s'exclama Charlie avec ravissement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre une véritable fée !

Dorothy s'éclaircit la gorge derrière elle. La geek reporta son attention sur la chasseuse, qui les dévisageait avec suspicion, le couteau brandi.

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre, c'est une amie...

- Et même un peu plus que ça, susurra Gilda en pressant sa main dans la sienne.


End file.
